We Are The Cullens
by browneyedgirl1984
Summary: Edward comes across 2 month old Bella he learns she is his mate. What does he do he kidnaps her and waits for her. Learn how the Cullens became a family.
1. Carlisle

We Are The Cullen's

Description of Characters

**Carlisle Cullen**

Carlisle Cullen is Esme's husband and Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Bella's adoptive father. His physical age is 27. He believes he brought compassion from his human life. Carlisle has had centuries to perfect his medical talents, therefore making him an excellent doctor. Unlike most vampires, he is not at all tempted by the scent of human blood, due to the over 300 years he has spent holding back his temptations. Carlisle Cullen was the son of an Anglican pastor, born in 1640s, London, England, during a time of religious upheaval. His father and other pastors hunted creatures such as witches, werewolves, and vampires, often mistaking humans for them. As his father grew closer to finding an actual vampire coven, Carlisle worried for his father's safety and one day his father simply vanished. One night, in 1663, a vampire attacks him wanting revenge for what his father had done to his kind. Knowing he would be rejected by society, he hid himself and silently endured the painful transformation, emerging as a vampire. Horrified by what he had become, he tries to make the best out of the situation unable to bare the thought of hurting humans he discovers his diet of hunting animals instead. He committed himself to resisting his blood lust and becoming a doctor.

**Esme Anne Platt Cullen**

Esme Anne Platt Cullen (born Esme Anne Platt) is Carlisle Cullen's wife and the adoptive mother of Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Alice and Bella She enjoys restoring old houses and her physical age is 25. She has no special power, but has a strong ability to love passionately. Esme was born in 1640s London, England, she was betrothed to Carlisle but after he was bitten he was declared dead. On his will he leaves everything to Esme she can only claim her inheritance after she has wed. Her father acquiring a large amount of debt saw this as his opportunity to stabilize his economic situation and promised his daughter to Charles Evenson, a hateful, arrogant man who only saw Esme for her inheritance.

**Jasper Whitlock Cullen**

Jasper Whitlock Cullen (born Jasper Whitlock) is the adopted son of Carlisle and Esme, adoptive brother of Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Bella and husband of Alice. He was born in Texas and joined the Confederate States Army in 1861 to serve in the Civil War. Due to his extremely charismatic personality, he ascended through the ranks quickly. Jasper was turned into a vampire in 1863 by Carlisle when he was 21 years old. Carlisle and Esme found him wounded in a field bleeding to death he did not wish to die Carlisle gave him the option of dying or being turned he asked to be turned. As a vampire, he gained the ability to manipulate and feel the emotions of those around him. He stayed with Carlisle and Esme for 15 years before he decided to venture in the world. In 1878 he came across a vampire named Maria he fought with her in several vampire wars and helped train young vampires. He also fed on humans during this time After 16 years, he grew weary of the lifestyle and rejoined his family. He came across Alice in 1939 she had been in a traffic accident and was on the verge of death.

**Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen**

Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen (born Emmett Dale McCarty) is Rosalie's husband, Carlisle and Esme's adopted son, and Jasper, Edward, Alice and Bella's adoptive brother. Emmett was 20 and living in Gatlinburg, Tennessee, in 1900 when he was mauled by a bear. The injuries from the attack were severe and he was found by Carlisle and Esme, who had been hunting in the area at the time. He thought Esme was his dead mother taking him to heaven. Esme saw his innocent appearance and could not bare to watch him die. Carlisle turned him that night Emmett joined Carlisle's coven, but initially had trouble adjusting to the family's diet of animal blood. But had the help of his brother Jasper and the experience of his "father" Carlisle. Emmett found Rosalie in 1934 she was on her way home from visiting a friend when he came across her scent she was his "singer" after he bit her he saw her beauty and couldn't drain her she was turned that night.

**Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen (born Edward Anthony Masen) was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois, is the adopted son of Carlisle and Esme, adoptive brother of Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and husband of Bella. He was turned at 19 while dying of the Spanish influenza, he was changed into a vampire in 1920 by Dr. Carlisle Cullen after Edward's mother, Elizabeth, begged him to save Edward as her dying wish. Edward only drinks animal blood and has the special ability to read minds, with the exception of Bella only through physical contact can he read her mind. He went through a rebellion stage for approximately 10 years but returned to his family. He is the only member single in a family of couples until he comes across Bella in 1991

**Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen**

Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen (born Rosalie Lillian Hale) is the adopted daughter of Esme and Carlisle, adoptive sister of Jasper, Edward, Alice, Bella, and wife of Emmett. Her physical age is 19, and she was born in 1915 in Rochester, New York, as the daughter of a banker. Rosalie was extremely envious of her good friend Vera for having an adoring and loving husband she knew all she has to do was snap her fingers and she could have any man fall to her feet but she wanted love not lust. Rosalie was walking home that night in 1934, where she meets Emmett at first she is startled but his looks captivate her she never realizes until it is to late that he had bitten her. Upon her awake she is angry at Emmett for taking her life but after she get's to know him she falls in love with him. Emmett dotes on Rosalie's every whim she is his rock just like he is hers they have a very active relationship and are often taking honeymoons as well as having multiple weddings.

**Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen**

Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen (born Mary Alice Brandon) is the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme, adoptive sister of Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Bella, and wife of Jasper. She was changed in 1939 at the age of 18. Her special ability is to see the future, an enhanced version of her ability to have premonitions as a human. However, her ability is limited; she is only able to see the outcome of a decision once it is made. Due to this, decisions made in the spur of the moment can not be foreseen. She is found in the streets bleeding by due to a car accident the hospital she was taken to was where Carlisle was working at the time. She does not remember much of her human life only that she was 18 when she was turned. Jasper was in the hospital talking to Carlisle when he gets called about the accident as he was leaving he see Alice for the first time and is drawn to her just like she is drawn to him that night Carlisle informs Jasper that Alice doesn't have much time. He goes to see her only to find her awake waiting for him alls she tells him is that she had been waiting for sometime to be with him. That night Carlisle changed Alice.

**Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan Masen Cullen**

Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan Masen Cullen (born Isabella Marie Swan) is the adopted daughter of Carlisle and Esme, adoptive sister of Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and wife of Edward. She was turned to a vampire at the age of 18, Edward bit her. She has the ability to project a mental shield that can protect herself, and others, from the mental powers possessed by other vampires. As a child she was able to communicate with Edward only through physical contact as she grew up she was able to close her mind to him even with physical contact. Edward saw Bella in 1991 when she was only 2 months old he felt a pull to her that her could not describe. After speaking to his father he learned that she was his mate. He became afraid after hearing her mother's thoughts she was suffering for postpartum depression and her father was too busy working to look after her properly. Edward was determined to look after his little mate until they could be together but Renée (Bella's biological mother) was already planning on moving with her daughter to Florida to live with her parents. Edward could not loose her so he did the only thing he could do kidnap Bella and wait for her.

We Are The Cullen's

**Chapter One: Carlisle **

My name is Isabella "Bella" Marie Swan Mason Cullen my husband is Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, before I can tell you my story I first need to tell you how we became the Cullen's. My family's story begins with my "father" Carlisle Cullen born in the 1640's in England, London his father was a preacher that hunted vampire covens he was on the verge of exposing a coven when he disappeared one night. Time went by for Carlisle and soon he was engaged to his beloved Esme. One night after having dinner with her family Carlisle was attacked by a vampire the vampire didn't want to kill Carlisle he simply wanted to turn him. Apparently Carlisle's father had caused such a controversy with the coven that the Royals in Volterra were investigating. They had killed half of the coven for being reckless and possible exposure of their world this angered the vampire and knew very well that newborns were wild and untamed and no doubt would expose himself and be sentenced to death like his coven. After being bitten the vampire fled leaving him in the alley but Carlisle was able to gain conscious and hid in an abandoned warehouse. He knew what he was becoming all he could think of was his beloved Esme. Suffering 3 days of burning awaiting by some miracle death. Eventually he woke up his throat was burning and he knew what he needed but he couldn't bare the thought of killing humans. Thinking it was safe to leave the warehouse after walking a few blocks he caught the scent of something mouthwatering he felt his inner monster take over his senses running to the source he realized it was 2 police officers his inner monster trying to take over taunting him "_take them, you need it, do it now_!!!" But he couldn't running fast away from the mouthwatering scent he found himself in the woods. Catching the scent of deer nearby Carlisle didn't even realize what he had done until he saw the 4 deer carcass sprawled in the ground. He suddenly realized he could feed of animals instead, thoughts of his Esme came to his mind, maybe he could still be with her. Burying the animals he started running again he came across and old cottage he broke in and grabbed clean clothes and cleaned himself up he noticed his eyes were orange-red and not the normal crimson red vampires had "_maybe it was the animal blood_" he thought. 6 months had passed since his attack Carlisle had been assumed missing after, 3 months he was declared dead. Esme was promised to Charles Evenson, a cruel man that loved no one but his own ambition with Carlisle declared dead Esme had inherited his estate as mentioned in his will making her the perfect target for Charles. Carlisle remained in the cottage hunting nightly and monitoring his condition he noted his speed, eye color which were now topaz, strength and control. He was unaware of everything happing to Esme. After 2 more months of testing himself he decided it was time to see Esme, scared of her reaction, but her knew he had to tell her and whatever happened would be up to her. The next morning he hunted before departing to see his beloved coming closer to her house he could hear her father having a conversation with another man

(**William is Esme's father and Charles is Esme's future husband**)

**William **

" _I just came for speaking with our lawyer Esme is now the owner of Carlisle's entire fortune the only condition he left was she is not to receive anything until she is married and her future husband must not know of the inheritance until then she can not have access to the inheritance_."

**Charles **

"_So when should we have the wedding you have already agreed we are to divide the inheritance 50/50 plus my interest fee for marrying your daughter. You know very well any other man would ask for 75% but I am well aware of your economic problems and you have promised to invest 15% of your share in my company. We will soon see the fruits of that investment_."

**William**

"_The wedding will be in 2 weeks Esme is still mourning Carlisle's death. But she has no choice but to comply to my wishes. You must remember she must not know you know of the inheritance if she suspects she can refuse the marriage and I will just have to take my business elsewhere_."

**Charles **

"_Relax William I am not an idiot. I don't plan on loosening a deal like this. As for the wedding the sooner the better. I just have one question can you be absolutely certain of your daughter's innocence I would not like to taste my wine after someone else has sampled it_?" **(Remember right now the story is taking place in the 1660's she has to be a virgin until marriage)**

**William**

"_Carlisle Cullen was a respectable man and I know he honored and respected my daughter and YES, I am farley certain my daughter still process her innocence_."

**Charles**

"_William I am a respectable man as well but if the woman is willing, who am I to deny her, but you are a man of your word and if you are certain she is still pure then we will proceed with our plans_."

**William **

"_Are you telling me that if my daughter was not a virgin you would walk away from an opportunity like this_?"

**Charles**

"_Goodness no William as I have stated before I would be an idiot to walk away even is she was spoiled goods but it would make our current arrangement change instead of the 50% it would be 65% and you would have agreed because I am certain your lawyer will be very interested in knowing you are selling your daughter to receive her inheritance and I am 100% certain that Carlisle placed some sort of clause protecting his beloved Esme from greedy people although at the time he probably didn't have you in mind but rather her future husband." .............................. "I didn't think so but there is no need to talk of any threats we will have the wedding in 2 weeks as agreed. Good day William_."

Carlisle followed the man leaving the Platt's he didn't recognize him but saw him enter a bordello. He had to save Esme. Carlisle went back to Esme's house and climbed to her window watching as she sobbed over her bed

**Esme**

"_Carlisle, my love, I am sorry but I have to do as my father says I must marry Charles but rest assure my love he will not have me. I will join you my love on the night of my wedding. I will be with you forever. Wait for me at the gates of heaven my love_."

She was startled by a noise by her window when she saw the vision of an angel "_Carlisle_" she called "_Esme_" he called

**Esme**

"_But how? I thought you were dead_."

**Carlisle**

"_No, my love, I was bitten by a vampire he was angry at the problems my father had caused and was seeking vengeance. I had to get away for your protection. I couldn't bare the thought of hurting you I promised myself I would come back and explain everything to you and I also need to have control over my thirst_."

**Esme**

"_So you're a vampire but your eyes are golden I thought you said your father told you they had red eyes. Are you drinking from humans_?"

**Carlisle**

"_No my love I drink animal blood that is what caused my eyes to turn gold. I couldn't bare the thought of hurting someone and I seem to have a great control over my thirst that's also why I had decided to come see you_."

**Esme**

"_Carlisle there is something I have to tell you my father he's making me..."_

**Carlisle**

"_I know Esme, I heard the conversation between your father and that MAN!! He just wants the money Esme_."

**Esme**

"_I know I have a bad feeling every times he comes, he drinks, he visits women, he gambles, has a terrible temper. But everything will be all better now that you are back. We'll get married and everything will be fine_."

**Carlisle**

"_No, I can't come back Esme I will never age, I will never die, I can't give you children, but I will help you get rid of that monster and I will stay with you and protect you until you find a decent man that will love you and give you everything you deserve."_

**Esme**

" _No I want you, make me like you, I love you, please Carlisle don't leave me_."

**Carlisle**

"_Are you certain Esme think of what you will loose your family, the chance to be a mother, to grow old_."

**Esme**

"_I will have you forever that all I want_"

Esme left with Carlisle she left a note to her father telling him she could not marry Charles and that she was leaving to follow her destiny. That night Carlisle changed Esme. The next day Carlisle came to town posing as his twin brother Daniel Cullen and claimed his brother's inheritance. Charles was furious that he had lost the money and had invested more money than he could afford in his new company and with his gambling debt growing everyday he ended loosing more that 70% of his fortune as for William he had no choice but to sell his company and property he owned as well as their house forcing him to live with his son and family. Esme took well to her change and adjusted well to their animal diet. They married soon after her eyes turned golden and settled in different parts of the world. In 1750, they were visiting Volterra, Italy, Carlisle had heard of the Voltruri by fellow nomad vampires they had encountered over the years. They stayed with the Voltruris, they were amazed that Carlisle was the son of the human preacher that had found the coven living in the sewers in London he finally knew what had become of his father he had always suspected that the vampires had something to do with his disappearance and now it had been confirmed. While their stay with the Volturi he learned so much about their kind the special powers some vampires process after being changed and other interesting information. The Volturis were amused by their choice in diet and would often try to get them to change but Carlisle and Esme never gave in to temptation. On their final year with the Volturis they had discovered a coven with a 2 half breed children at first the Voulturis assumed they were immortal children but these children had a faint heartbeat and had blood running in their veins. After looking at the vampires mind they learned that he had mated with a human she had gotten pregnant. While the pregnancy of the boy was almost normal lasting between 8-9 months with the exception of needing to consume blood during the pregnancy delivery of the baby was like the delivery of a human child. However the pregnancy of the girl was fast and painful only lasting 8 weeks also needing to consume blood as well the delivery was more complicated the baby would rip out of the mother's womb killing her unless she was changed. If blood was not consumed during pregnancy the mother would get weak eventually dying along with the baby. Both female and male children would stop aging at 18 the male would be full vampire the female would remain half human half vampire with the ability to reproduce. Upon hearing this information Carlisle was consumed with guilt if only he had waited his beloved Esme would have been able to have a child she so desperately wanted. Esme tried to ease Carlisle that had he not changed her he would not have known the female need blood during the pregnancy and most likely she would have died along with their child.


	2. Our Sons

We Are The Cullen's

Chapter Two: Our Sons

**Jasper**

One night while Carlisle and Esme were out hunting they came across a wounded soldier his name was Jasper Whitlock his platoon had been attacked and he was wounded, he had been shot, he was left behind. While hunting Carlisle had smelled human blood and heard a faint heartbeat when they reached Jasper he was barley alive. Carlisle knew he wouldn't last long, but didn't know if the young man wanted to be saved. Esme approached Jasper and asked him if there was a way to save him would he take it. Jasper answered _"YES"_ but Carlisle advised him that he would have to forget his previous life and leave behind any loved ones he had for it would not be safe for them to be near him. Jasper told Carlisle his father had died when he was 8 and his mother died shortly before he joined the Confederate States Army, he had been an only child and did not have a wife or fiancé. He stated that the woman meant for him was not in this world yet. When Carlisle asked what he meant by that he said all his life he had felt like the life he was living had been loaned to him and he had not started to live his real life. Carlisle told him what he would become and asked him once more if he was certain again Jasper said _"YES"_ Carlisle leaned down and bit his neck that night Jasper Whitlock Cullen was born the year was 1863, he was 21. Jasper took their vegetarian diet but attacked a man three months after his rebirth he felt terrible, he reclaimed his vegetarian diet but always kept the taste of the human's blood in his mind. They had also discovered that Jasper had a gift he could sense and manipulate emotions (an empth). Jasper told Carlisle that as a human had an extremely charismatic personality, and was able to ascended through the ranks quickly. The three lived harmoniously for 15 years before Jasper decided to venture in the world he didn't want to leave Carlisle and Esme but he felt he need to test his true self in the world but he promised to return. Eventually he came across a vampire named Maria in 1878 he fought with her in several vampire wars and helped train young vampires. He also fed on humans during this time After 16 years, he grew weary of the lifestyle and rejoined his family.

**Emmett**

In 1898 they settled in the town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee they had been living there for about two years when Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen came into their lives. Carlisle and Esme had been hunting when they heard the screams of a man they ran to the scene and found a man being mauled by a bear. Carlisle quickly pulled the bear of the man and killed it Esme kneeled down next to the man. He was barely conscious he had confused her to his mother

"_Mom you came to take me to heaven."_ he said

Esme couldn't help but smile at this, he seemed so young and his dimples made him look innocent like a child, while his eyes held tenderness, and mischief. She looked at Carlisle and he knew he had to save him. He quickly ran home and bit him. Emmett had difficulty adjusting to the vegetarian diet, but he wanted to prove himself the family had to relocate three times during his newborn year. Jasper helped him, telling him it wasn't easy but he just had to remember that human had families and loved one who would miss them and if he thought killing three humans was hard imagine 15 years of killing humans and feeling their emotions before they died. That made Emmett look at things differently and it also helped that him and Jasper loved playing pranks on the humans. Jasper would mess with their emotions and Emmett would psyche them out. Of course Carlisle and Esme didn't approve of this but they couldn't deny their sons the fun _"boys will be boys" ._

**Edward**

The family relocated to Chicago in 1920 the Spanish Influenza had spread killing a lot of people Carlisle had to help it was in his nature after being there for four months, one of his patient Elizabeth Masen asked him to do everything in his power to save her son Edward. Her husband had died before she fell ill. Edward had devoted his time to care for his mother and soon fell ill. At first Carlisle didn't know if Elizabeth knew what he was or was simply delusional from the illness, he simply reassured her that they were doing everything for him. Again she said _"no __**you **__must do everything in __**your **__power to save him."_

" _He is so young, and has a lot to live for......I know....I can feel......the woman to make him whole and loved has not been born yet....he.....they deserve to meet each other."_ she said

That's what caught Carlisle's interest, Jasper had said the exact same thing. He looked at Elizabeth and vowed to save Edward. She smiled and thanked him. Before he left their room Elizabeth told Carlisle that Esme would make a wonderful mother to Edward again leaving Carlisle stunned at her revelation, but disregard it telling himself he must have told Elizabeth about Esme at some point or the nurses had informed her, he often had to remind them he was happily married, but he suddenly remembered he had never said Esme's name. He turned to ask Elizabeth how she knew of Esme but she was asleep, he didn't want to disturb her, two hours later Elizabeth Masen died. After his shift ended he went home to inform Esme, Jasper and Emmett of Edward and his promise, of course Esme was happy and already loved Edward like a son. Emmett and Jasper loved the idea of having another brother and Emmett was thrilled to have a newborn to mess with. I asked Jasper and Emmett if they would help me transport Edward to the house they said they would help but need to go for a quick hunt before the step foot near the hospital. After they returned they left for the hospital Jasper and Emmett kept close watch and Carlisle went into Edward's room, picked him up and ran back home. Esme had prepared for Edward's transformation, Carlisle laid him in the bed and bit him. Carlisle went back to the hospital and destroyed all evidence of Elizabeth and Edward Masen being at the hospital. There were so many deaths that no one would remember them, he picked Elizabeth's body from the morgue and buried it next to her husband along with a headstone for her and Edward. After Edward's awake they quickly discovered Edward had a gift of mind reading and much to Emmett's dismay his pranks were ruined because he would forget of Edward's gift. Since Edward parents were dead they needed to figure out what to do with their possessions, Jasper had sold his home before he left his hometown and put the money in a bank so all he needed to do was withdraw his funds, Emmett's father had abandoned his mother when he was 5 and his mother died when he turned 13 he was placed in foster care until his 18th birthday so he didn't have anything to claim. Edward had decided he wanted to keep his parent's home and any stock they had, relocated the money in their account to a different one. Edward adjusted well to the family's feeding habits but after three years of being with the family Jasper picked certain emotions from Edward, emotion he recognized from himself all those years ago. Jasper decided to talk to Carlisle about this and Carlisle informed him he had sensed this as well although it would break Esme's heart only because he was the youngest and she considered him her baby even though he was technically 19, which caused Emmett and Jasper to tease him about that, but like a true gentleman Edward never said anything to Esme, he was happy and considered her a mother. They decided to wait and see what Edward would do. Three weeks later Edward announced that he would be leaving feeling the same way Jasper did, the need to explore and truly see what is out there waiting for him. It amazed Carlisle how alike Jasper and Edward were, both had said the woman destined for them had not been born yet, but how would they know that. Jasper and Edward could not explain it. Edward left for ten years and during those year he hunted human but with his mind reading he only hunted criminals, rapists, vile humans that nobody would miss. After a decade he felt the need to be with his family again, he decided then and there he would refrain from hunting humans and stick with the vegetarian diet his family shared. Of course his family welcomed him with open arms.


	3. Our Daughters

We Are The Cullen's

Chapter Three: Our Daughters

**Rosalie**

In 1933, the family had decided to move to the town of Rochester, New York, Edward was adjusting to the change of diet and was determined to stay committed. Jasper and Emmett had been starting to mingle with humans especially female humans, it was harder on Jasper because of his gift he could feel their lust and would try to channel it or control it but sometimes it would be overpowering especially in a closed atmosphere with a lot of humans. Emmett however had been a ladies' man as human and that certainly didn't change now that he was a vampire, it was difficult for him to control his strength and not let go of himself. After being in Rochester for nearly a year Emmett was pretty popular with the girls and often had dates he knew none of the girls he had been with had connected with him enough to even consider them as a future mate however one night after walking his date home he decided to go for a hunt he was running when he came across a mouthwatering scent of gardenias and cinnamon. His better judgment told him to go home and runaway from the scent but his inner monster wouldn't let him without realizing he had made it to where the scent was. He noticed two females saying goodbye the female walking away from the house was the one with the amazing scent. He followed her and watched her she was very beautiful tall, blonde, with blue eyes, she walked with pride almost as if telling the world it should be thankful she had decided to grace it with her presence. Emmett noticed the girl look over her shoulder as if she felt his presence she did this a couple more times before he decided to show himself. He heard her gasp and her heart was beating very fast she was about to open her mouth when he flew to her and bit her neck it happened so fast she didn't have time to register what had happened. Emmett realized what he had done and pulled himself from her, he was so ashamed and scared for her. He ran to see Carlisle but he told him it was to late the venom had already started the transformation. Emmett tried to explain how her scent was to strong and he didn't realize what he had done until it was to late. Carlisle explained to the boys about what Emmett had experienced and the Volturis had called them "singer", when a human's blood calls to a certain vampire, the human's blood is made especially for that vampire. He told Emmett he was amazed he even stopped usually the vampire looses himself and doesn't stop until the human is drained completely. The family deiced to stay, knowing it would be suspicious if they left after Rosalie was declared missing. As soon as Rosalie woke she flung and started attacking Emmett. She was very vain and loved how she was even more beautiful and would be young forever, she had never really wanted children but knew her future husband would want heirs and it was her duty as a wife to provide them. She didn't hate Emmett but she couldn't forgive him, he may have given her the best gift in the world to her but he took her choice and made her abandon her family. Emmett tried to get in Rosalie's good graces and after week of attempting to woo her she accepted him they wed three weeks later. Several weeks into their marriage the family decide to give them their own house for the sanity of Edward and Jasper. Causing Emmett to boast and saying how they were jealous that he had a beautiful bombshell. A year later the family decided that it was safe to leave Rochester, since Rosalie's family had decided to stop their search. Rosalie was upset about this but put in the past and focused on the future next to Emmett and her new family.

**Alice**

The family had settled once more in their new location Emmett and Rosalie kept a residence near the family but far away to not hear their activities, happiness which both Edward and Jasper shared. Jasper had contemplated with the idea of starting college and Edward was keen on this idea. His control to be with humans had increased and he felt confident in attending college, he had also started getting close to the female population with Jasper, he however didn't feel the need to get a mate. Jasper on the other had wanted what Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle had. He also had a feeling it would happen soon. Five years had passed and the family knew they would have to move again Jasper decided to speak to Carlisle about his college idea, he didn't know why but he felt he need to talk to Carlisle at that moment. He made it to Carlisle's office and they started conversing of course Carlisle was happy, him and Edward wanted to go to school and thought maybe they could pursue Emmett and Rosalie, it would get them out of their house. While they were discussing their options Carlisle gets called apparently a woman had been brought in after being in a car accident. Jasper tells Carlisle they will continue their conversation at home while walking down the hall he smells sunflowers and honey, he tries to ignore it but he feels a pull towards the smell he notices Carlisle attending to the woman with the scent. He can't seem to take his eyes of her face she was tiny like a pixie, with short black hair. Carlisle notices Jasper and tells him it doesn't look good she has internal bleeding and won't make it, giving her two days at the most. He asks Carlisle what her name is and he says Mary Alice Brandon. Jasper decides to head home and talk with Edward. He tells Edward about Alice and Edward tell him to do what his heart tells him to do, if Alice is his mate he shouldn't loose her. Jasper decides to visit Alice at the hospital that night, he crept into her room thinking she was asleep but is stunned to see her awake with a smile on her face _"You've kept me waiting"_ she says _"My apologies fair lady" _he responds

"_I know what you are." _she says

stunned he asks _"How"_

"_I have dreams, I've dreamt of you, ever since you and your family came to live here. I was scared at first, but then I started to have dreams of the accident.....I tried to change my fate...but no matter what I chose, I still ended up in the hospital meeting you......and I knew I couldn't ignore it.........I want you to turn me....my family were ashamed of my dreams and placed me in a mental institution and forgot about me....I was recently released because I turned 18 and was considered a legal adult."_ she told him

"_Alice are you sure?........you will be in pain for 3 days......you'll ask for death..........you won't be human anymore.......you'll never have children"_ he told her

"_Jasper, I am certain.......I want to be with you and anyway I'll be dead in a few days anyways.........and even by some miracle and I am saved....while I was in the mental institution I was attacked by another resident, my uterus was damaged and lost the ability to have children....but if you don't want me I'll understand."_ she told him

"_Of course I want you....I've been waiting for you for a long time."_ he told her

Jasper picked her from her bed and cradled her in his cold, hard chest. He ran to his house where his family stood waiting for him that night Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen was born. After her awake they discovered her "dreams" had stayed with her after her change and now she would get visions but were subjective and would change when the person changes their mind. Six months after her change Jasper asked Alice to marry him she happily agreed. Their relationship wasn't as public as Emmett and Rosalie and Edward was happy about that but now Edward was the odd man of the family, although it didn't upset him he had plenty of distractions to keep his mind and time busy. He chose to be with human females only because he knew vampire females might get the wrong idea and want to mate, he certainly wasn't looking for that. Twenty year passed and the family made their way to a town of Denali in Alaska there they came across a coven that shared their vegetarian diet they were greeted by the coven leader a strawberry blonde by the name of Tanya she introduced her sisters Kate, and Irina along with her "parental figures" Carmen and Eleazar. Tanya quickly set her eyes on Edward but he told her from the beginning that the only female vampire he would ever be with would be his mate any female human he was with was just to pass the time. But that didn't make her stop at first she just wanted to bed him but after she got to know him she wanted to be his mate to be with him forever. Edward had contemplated leaving the family and come back to them after they had left Denali, since it was in the wilderness they could easily stay for a long time without risk of exposure. Esme grew fearful that her son would leave again so the family decided to leave Denali after being there for two years.

**Isabella**

Thirty years had passed and the family were still together, Edward was still the odd man but he didn't dwell on that he had his share of fun over the years but also his share of headaches named Tanya. She was relentless in chasing him telling herself that one day he would acknowledge her and claim her as his. Esme had asked him if he could try a relationship with her, she hated seeing him alone but he refused. They had settled in a small town of Forks, Washington it was their first day in town Carlisle would be starting his new job sometime in the next week. Edward had settled in his new room the previous night not having someone to occupy his time with, while the rest of the family were engaged in other activities. He decided to go into town and scope the fresh meat the town had to offer. He was walking down a street when he heard the thoughts of a woman they sounded frantic she was upset with the way her life was heading, she didn't want to be stuck in the small town, she hated having a baby so young, she hated her husband because he was content with their life and wasn't ambitious. Edward followed the thoughts and saw a young woman around 19 carrying a small bundle in pink which he assumed was her daughter. Edward didn't understand but he felt a pull towards the small infant in the woman's arms and as if the small infant felt him she started crying almost begging him to hold her. The woman's thought became angry, desperate she need her to be quiet, she couldn't handle the stress. Edward was furious at how she thought of her daughter and approached the woman.

"_Are you okay?"_ he asked, Edward could hear her heart beat fast and could smell her faint arousal any thoughts of her daughter had disappeared all she cared about was wondering how he was in bed and judging by his clothes she knew he had money.

"_I..i..i am fine....I don't know what is wrong with her"_ she almost sneered it

"_Can I hold her?"_ this not only surprised Edward but the woman as well, she kept thinking how he liked children and suddenly imagined herself in huge mansion surrounded by maids and beautiful clothing, jewelry and Edward topless kissing her neck.

Edward tried his best to ignore the woman's thought and focused on the tiny bundle in his arms, she had stopped crying as soon as she was in his arms. She had the most mouthwatering scent of Freesias and Strawberries but her scent was not the only thing that Edward focused on her beautiful chocolate brown eyes were fixed on his face. Edward found it strange he couldn't hear her thoughts but considered her age, he reached to stroke her blushed cheek and two things happened first he felt a shock of electricity run through his body and the infants thoughts screamed _"MINE"_ he let go of her face and the infant was startled by Edward shock, she started to cry but Edward regained himself and reasurred the little treasure in his arms.

"_There, there little one...I am sorry for scarring you beautiful baby."_ he cooed to the baby

"_She really is beautiful...what's her name?"_ he asked the woman

she was startled out of her silly fantasies and told him her name was Isabella Marie Swan, _beautiful swan_ he thought. Renee focused on the thought of her baby's beauty everyone that met Bella thought she was beautiful but Renee had always assumed that baby were always beautiful but now that she was looking closely she could see Bella had inherited her grandmother Marie's beauty. Marie had won several beauty pageants when she was younger and only stopped competing when she married Charles Swan but even then Marie used to tell her, Charles would get so jealous because men would always gawk at her when she went into town. Renee started thinking of the idea of introducing Bella into the pageant world, she had her grandmother's trust fund available to her, she was thankful her mother or husband knew nothing of that money, it wasn't a huge amount but it would be enough to buy Bella some used pageant outfits. She had thought of using that money to get an abortion but Charlie stopped her, she thought they would leave Forks and settle in the city somewhere sunny like Phoenix or California but he had made his mind in staying in this god forsaken little town that was only suffocating her. She could already see Bella's life, go to school here until she graduated and probably marry some loser straight out of high school and if she was lucky maybe be able to go to the community college in Port Angeles, no she had to get Bella out of this town, she was her only hope and now maybe her little goldmine. Edward had to control his rage at the woman clearly she was disturbed, he knew he had to save Bella now that he had met her she was his life and knew one day she would become his mate, his wife, and mother of his future children. He would not let Renee corrupt her innocence for her ambition. He had already decided he would kidnap Bella, and wait for her until it was time to start their future, he knew Renee would become a problem because she had already seen him so she would have to die as well. Edward gave Bella back to Renee before whispering to the infant a promise of seeing her soon, Renee was to caught up in her thoughts she did not hear this. Edward watched as she strolled down the street, he waited a while before he started to follow her scent. He followed her scent to a small two story house near the woods, Edward heard the thoughts of a male in the house, knowing it was her husband and father of Bella, officer Charlie Swan, he was watching a baseball game on TV waiting for his wife and baby girl, his thoughts showed he was happy with his life but knew Renee was having a hard time adjusting. Renee was upstairs calling her mother arranging her departure from Forks, she had also asked her if she could gather information about any baby pageants being held in the future weeks. Her mother that it strange but Renee informed her that she was looking for employment maybe as a consultant or judge. She had informed her mother she would leave Forks in 2 days, knowing that was how long it would take to transfer her inheritance to a new bank in Florida, and also Charlie would be starting his night shift by then giving her the perfect timing, and also giving Edward his perfect timing to prepare for his beautiful Bella's arrival. Edward made his way into Bella's room she was laying in her crib sleeping soundly Edward glanced at the room and noticed it was too plain, his beautiful Bella deserved better, nurseries at hospitals were decorated better than this, he focused his eyes on the beautiful baby in the crib, he gently lifted her and stroked her chubby little cheek and was happy she was dreaming of him, she focused on the bronze color of his hair, his eyes, his lips and she envisioned herself in his arms cradling her, and singing her to sleep.

"_Soon my little one.....I will have you forever in my arms soon, beautiful Bella.....now sleep and dream of happy dreams....I will see you soon."_ he kissed her cheek and laid her back in her crib and ran home. As he approached the front door Alice's thoughts screamed in his mind

"_YOU FOUND YOUR MATE.....OH MY GOD SHE IS GORGEOUS OR SHE WILL BE" _she stopped her screaming and showed him a vision:

He was in a meadow with a young woman she had brown mahogany hair down to her waist, she was gorgeous, a true goddess, her beauty definitely rivaled Rosalie's. While Rosalie was the true version of a blonde bombshell, this creature was a classic beauty heart-shaped face, pale complexion, pink luscious lips and that when he noticed her eyes chocolate brown, this was his little Bella. They were laying in the grass she had her face on the nook of his necks placing kisses on his neck and her hands resting where his non-beating heart is, his arm was on her waist bringing her closer to his body, while his other arm rested under his head.

"_Bella are happy my love, now that have gotten your way yet again......why can't I ever say no to you.......do you have any idea how hard it is for me to listen to those vile thought about you all day." _he said to her

"_I am sorry my love but I wanted to attend at least one year of high school as a human......you said you wanted me to have as many human experiences as possible and graduating high school is one........besides I can always make it up to you for the anguish you went through....you know Alice is taking me shopping after we get home and I'll pick up something special at Victoria Secret's for you.....how that's, will that make you happy baby?"_

Alice came out of her vision and Edward couldn't help but smile. He informed his family he wanted to have a meeting. As the family descended to the dining room he informed Carlisle as head of the family that he had found his mate, while everyone was happy for him he finally told them who his Bella is. Everyone was a little shocked and Emmett was amused that my mate was 2 months old. I told them of my plans to bring Bella into our lives and informed them that he was well aware they had just arrived and would understand if they wanted to remain here, but he would still take his Bella and they would meet again when the family moved once more. Esme objected and stated that the family would stay united and would help him anyway necessary. Everyone quickly agreed and debated on the best possible way to carry out the plan of kidnapping Bella and as much as Carlisle was against killing Renee, Alice assured him that she would remember Edward and he would be the primary suspect, and the sole reasons would be because of their money, she would be certain the family would pay money to keep their son out of jail and would result in her finding Bella, so in the end he agreed and it was also agreed that Charlie, Bella's father would remain unharmed.


	4. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sorry for not updating soon, but there you have it 2 chapters, Bella is now in the story

I need some ideas on how they should kidnap Bella **Remember Renee has to die but not Charlie he will play a small role in an upcoming chapter.**

If I could get those ideas by Thursday, it would be great, if not I will just use what I have wrote

If I do get ideas and any reviews I will post a teaser as to why Charlie must live (**NO He will NOT become a vampire**)

THANKS AGAIN

AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE STORY


	5. My Bella

We Are The Cullen's

Chapter Four: My Bella

We had debated thru the night on how to plan the kidnapping and killing of Renee, it had to accidental, Jasper had suggested and electrical fire, but I argued that the accident had to happen outside of the house. I had seen how proud Charlie had been when he bought the house and the future plans of siblings for Bella, growing old with Renee, and his grandchildren visiting for Thanksgiving and Christmas, birthday parties. I felt bad I was making Charlie a widower and loosing his baby girl, but leaving her with him was simply not an option. I was a selfish creature and would be terrified someone stole her from me, now that I found her, I couldn't loose her. Charlie was still young and could remarry and have more children besides even if I did leave her with him and came back when she was older she would have to leave him when I turned her. He would notice the differences and even if I did make myself forget about Bella, Renee would still leave him, so his future plans would still not come true. We had finally agreed that we would wait until Renee left the house on her own, I had told the family she was going to leave during the night while Charlie was at work. I would stay close the home to hear her plan and Alice would be checking her future for any changes in her plan. She was driving Alice crazy because she kept changing her mind every 10 min, but she was still leaving. I spent the next to days with Bella while listening to Renee. She was thankful Bella was more quiet and assumed her baby was asleep, if only she knew a vampire was in the room with her daughter, cradling her while she smiled and stared at him, her thoughts showed she loved my eyes, my smile and absolutely liked it when she put her soft head in the nook of my neck, my smell calmed her. On the rare occasions Renee checked on Bella, to either feed her or change her diaper, I managed to hide behind the door and slip out of the house until she left Bella's room, meanwhile Charlie slept blissfully unaware his wife was planning her escape and a family of vampires were planning the kidnapping of his beloved daughter and murder of his wife, but one look at my precious angel, and I knew I had to do it. After Charlie left for work Renee would get as many of her clothes and personal items out of her bedroom and store them in Bella's room, she had to leave things so Charlie didn't notice. On the second day Renee had made a phone call to a bank in Florida, confirming the transfer of her funds, she was happy, and finished adding the items to her luggage after finishing she took a nap, knowing Bella was sleeping. I was furious how can she simply take a nap without checking on Bella, in fact she was not even asleep but in my arms, I wondered how many times she had been left on her own like this. Bella started to cry, I picked her up, went downstairs to make her a bottle, Renee never stirred. Once she finished her bottle she fell asleep, Renee woke up two hours later, she had lunch and called her mother telling her she would be in Florida the next day, which meant she would be leaving tonight. Finally after about one hour of her paddling around the house, she decides to check on Bella, but my angel was peacefully asleep, Renee started packing Bella's clothes and all of her things just leaving a few diapers, bottles and outfits. She changed Bella's diaper without waking her, went downstairs to watch TV, around 2 pm she came to Bella's room portraying her devoted mother role for Charlie's sake, she put Bella in her bassinet carried her downstairs and started to make dinner for Charlie, 30 minutes later Charlie woke up, took a shower and headed downstairs to see his beautiful baby and darling wife. He cradled Bella for awhile and told Renee he would not be home till 6 am, had dinner and gave his beautiful baby a kiss, he held on to her awhile before putting her in the bassinet, almost as if he knew that would be the last time he would see her, he kissed Renee. Renee started to clean the kitchen, she fed Bella, changed her and brought her back to her room, all this time my beautiful Bella, did not cry or was not fussy, she was so used to the neglect, no wonder she stared at me when I held her for hours, as soon as Renee made it downstairs, I had my Bella in my arms, I brought her to the nook of my neck and softly hummed her lullaby, she was so happy and mesmerized by her lullaby, she fell asleep quickly and started dreaming of me. I watched her while listening to Renee, she finally had everything settled and was only waiting for night to fall before leaving Forks. I put Bella back in her crib and ran back home I told the family she would be leaving as soon as night fell. Our plan was wait until she was out of Forks, I would have my car with the hood up in the middle of the road, slanted preventing her from going around it, I had told my family how she had fantasized about me, once she stopped I would get her to leave the her car asking her if she helped me move it so she could pass, Jasper would be in the backseat, as soon as she stepped into my car he would put a clothed rag of chloroform, causing her to loose consciousness, I would get Bella, put her in my car, while Jasper put Renee back in her car, the next part of the plan is was made all of us sick, but I knew it had to be done, Alice and Carlisle went to New York on the first day I watched Renee, Alice had seen a mother smothering her 2 month old daughter, the woman would flee her apartment with her daughter's body, burry it and stage a kidnapping, but Alice and Carlisle intercepted killing the woman, dumping her body in a nearby river and taking her daughter's lifeless body. After arriving home Carlisle put the infant's body in the freezer till it was time to make the switch. We were all sick about this part of the plan, but without a body Charlie would look for his daughter. Emmett had insisted that once this was over we would get rid of the freezer, the idea of the baby's dead body in the house made us uneasy, I hated that her body would be in someone else's grave, and it also made me uneasy knowing my Bella would have a headstone in Forks Cemetery. Jasper had put Renee's body in the driver seat and put her seatbelt on he popped the hood and started messing with it, I got the body of the dead baby and put her in the car seat, said a silent prayer for the baby and for forgiveness. Jasper was finished doing what Rosalie told him to do, so when we pushed the car off the road it would explode. When the car exploded Jasper went down to make sure everything went okay. Alice had called while Jasper was checking the scene, she told me everything would turn out okay. Jasper came back and drove us to our new home while I sat in the back watching my Bella, sleep. Esme had made sure I had everything for Bella. After our long drive we finally reached our new house and of course Esme was thrilled to have a baby in the house, Alice and Rose were happy to shop for someone else, Emmett and Jasper were thrilled to have a new sister. Emmett couldn't wait to start playing with Bella, he imagined playing doctor, tea party (whatever that was), hide and seek and peek-a-boo with her. Jasper wanted to teach her to read, love history and tell her everything about the Civil War. Carlisle was happy the family was happy and already saw Bella as his daughter. Alice, Esme and Rose had gone shopping for Bella, and decorated her new nursery, which was located next to my room. When I had informed the family of my plans and after getting their support we thought it would be best if Carlisle informed the hospital he was not going to be able to take the new position, it would have been suspicious if he resigned after Renee's accident, and I couldn't stay with Bella, so we decided to move once more, no one in town had seen any of us except for Renee and Carlisle had done everything via telephone, we would not be implicated. I didn't care about anything anymore I had my beautiful Bella in my arms and couldn't wait until she was older and become my mate, my wife, mine.


	6. Chapter 6 Preview

We Are The Cullen's

**Chapter Preview:**

**Here is a little preview of the upcoming chapter involving Charlie, as promised Thank-you so much for the reviews and ideas. ENJOY!!!**

Bella had finally convinced me to let her attend a year of high school, she wanted to graduate and walk across the stage to receive her diploma, she is currently 16 and we have finally started dating, I proposed three months after we started dating, we have yet to be intimate she wants to wait until we are married, but she likes to dress up for me, she is such a minx, tempting me like that. The things I do for this girl. As we wait for our schedules, the receptionists, Mrs. Copes or whatever her name is was having problems controlling her thoughts about me, I however found it hilarious. My love was so happy she looked like a kid in a candy store. Alice also decided to enroll with us we would be posing as seniors. As I looked at my love and thought about our future, how soon she would be my wife, the day she would give herself to me and have my child. I was to distracted in my fantasies that I didn't notice the thoughts of a man, a man I took something precious from, my Bella.

As he entered the office his thoughts told me he was here to investigate the break in from the previous night. Alice, Emmett and myself had broken in the office to arrange our schedules, Alice had seen I would only have 1 class with Bella, but Alice wouldn't have any with her, she had seen boys asking her out and I was simply not going to allow that, so we decided to tweak our schedules. Emmett, however managed to set off the motion sensor, thankfully we were done and we got out of there before the cops showed up.

I asked Alice how she didn't see this, surely he wouldn't notice Bella. Alice said he had changed his mind, he was going to stop by after school was finished, but assumed nobody would be in the office.

"_Chief Swan, I didn't know you would becoming so early?"_ Mrs. Copes asked

"_Well I just wanted to make sure everything was accounted for?"_ he didn't want to disclose any information in front of us

Mrs. Copes finally was able to print our schedules and with the presence of Chief Swan she didn't notice the changes to our schedules

"_Chief, I would like for you to meet Dr. Cullen foster children. This is Alice and Edward Cullen and Isabella Masen."_

The name Isabella triggered his thoughts to his baby and when he looked at Bella.............

**To Be Continued**

**This is just a preview the real chapter will probably have some changes, it will also be posted after chapter 5, hopefully sometime next week**

**THANKS AGAIN**

**AND I HOPE YOU CONTINUE TO ENJOY THE STORY!!**


	7. Bella Masen

We Are The Cullen's

Chapter Five: Bella Masen

Three days after the accident Alice, Jasper, and I decided to go to Forks and see what we could find out, the news did not give a lot of information, and would keep repeating they were still investigating. Alice had bought disguises for us she bought a blonde wig and a blonde mustache for me along with blue eye contacts. For Jasper, she had a dark brown wig and brown eye contacts. Alice would be wearing a blonde wig and blue eye contacts; she had even bought makeup to give us a flesh color tone instead of our normal pale skin. I was starting to get worried and asked her if she had seen something, but that pixie just answered saying she was only doing this because it was fun, I was so glad my heart no longer beating otherwise I would have had a heart attack.

After arriving in Forks we learned that the crash had been declared an accident, the story was Renee had lost control of the car and crashed causing the car to explode killing her and her 2 month old daughter, the rumors in town were that Charlie and Renee were getting a divorce, which is why she was leaving in the middle of the night, or that she was running away with her secret lover, Renee's postpartum depression had helped make the accident more believable, humans tend to want to be part of the commotion and add their intakes on events, especially in small towns.

Two women with the last names of Mallory and Stanley seemed to be the ones adding all of Renee's unusual behavior, wanting to be part of the gossip, secretly they were relieved Bella had died both women had been jealous of my Bella's beauty and feared she would outshine their daughters they however did not see any threat in each other. The two women had revealed that Renee had confided in them how unhappy she was. The women were lying, Renee hated them, but their lies were helping us.

The memorial was being held that evening, since the bodies were badly burned, they would be cremated, and their ashes would be released into the wind. Charlie was distraught but focused on how his baby was in heaven now, if only he knew that tiny infant was not his daughter but an angel named Amber, whose mother had smothered her while she slept. I had donated 1 million dollars to several centers for abused children, in New York to honor Amber's life, if it had not been for that tiny baby, I would not have my Bella with me.

The morning after the cops had found Renee's car, her mother had called Charlie telling him that Renee had been planning on leaving him for several weeks, she refused to believe her daughter was depressed her explanations were that she simply woke up from the love spell she was in and how she had figured that she simply didn't have a future in a small town like Forks. She had called to let Charlie know that since she was Renee's mother and the money Renee had inherited had been from her mother, she would be taking over Renee's bank account in Florida another piece of evidence in our favor convincing anybody that Renee had planned this.

Charlie did not care about the money he just wanted his baby back. Alice had seen Charlie being comforted by a woman named Sue, and that eased my guilt a little, hopefully he would go on with his life, remarry, and have more children, that would not replace the angel he lost, but he would have lost her anyway, Renee would have made sure of that. At least with me she would be loved, she would have anything her heart desired and when she got older, she would be with the love of her life forever. We left before the funeral and started running home, I could not wait to have my Bella in my arms. As we neared the house, I could hear the faint cries of my beloved Bella and it torn my unbeating heart. I ran as fast as my legs could and saw Esme trying to comfort her she just kept crying. Esme saw me and automatically gave her to me telling me she was just missing me, as soon as Bella sensed me she stopped crying, but was still whimpering softly. I held her tiny little hand and she showed me how she felt scarred when she had woken up and was upset I was not there with her. I promised her I would never leave her.

It had been difficult for me to hunt, especially with Bella so attached to me but thankfully, she would sleep thru the night, so my hunts were only during the night. I was always back before she would wake up and she would be so happy to see my face first thing in the morning. Esme loved taking care of Bella she saw her as daughter, Rose and Alice loved shopping for her and putting pretty outfits on her, she was their Barbie doll. Emmett was impatient for her to grow up so he could play with her and Jasper was happy everybody was happy especially Alice and was extremely grateful Alice had found someone else to dress up.

**Four Years Later....**

The last four years, have brought me nothing but happiness. Bella, my little Bella had just turned four, she is a very bright child, we had no problems potty training her or switching from bottle to cup, she liked feeling like a big girl. She loved every member of our family. Bella had believed that Carlisle and Esme were her parents but a little before she turned three, she started noticing differences between her and us. How we never ate, we were always cold, pale and she never saw us in the sun. She knew I could hear her mind through physical contact and whenever she wanted to block me, she would wear gloves and avoid me touching her. After discussing with the family my suspicion we decided to tell Bella that she had been adopted but we would wait until she brought it up and later when she was older, tell her what we were. At least that was the plan but two days later we were sitting in the kitchen waiting for Bella to finish dressing she had shooed everybody from her room and instead that she was going to dress herself. Alice had seen that she had decided to wear a costume it felt like she knew of Alice's gift she kept changing her mind causing Alice to finally give up, 20 minutes later we heard the soft padding of her little feet coming down the stairs before she came into the kitchen she told us to close our eyes we knew the second she stepped into the kitchen she told us to open our eyes and yelled "SURPRISE".

There she was my little Bella wearing the most beautiful black dress, black heels (that Alice had ordered for her) with glitter all over her face neck, arms and legs making her dazzle like diamonds, a black cape and vampire fangs in her mouth she had put red lipstick on her lips. I have never seen a human make a vampire speechless but Bella had achieved this and if we were stunned by her costume, what she said next left us frozen in shock "Do you like it? I'm a vampire like you I even glitter see."

I was the first one to gain any kind of composure and asked Bella what she had meant about us being vampires she simply said that Emmett and Jasper had said so. If vampires could sweat Emmett and Jasper would have been sweating buckets. I am positive having five vampires glaring at you and knowing that they were having thoughts of ripping you and throwing your limbs in the fire would make anybody nervous. Jasper was trying very hard to keep everyone calm, while Emmett was trying to remember when he had told Bella we were vampires.

"**Bella, angel how come you didn't tell me or showed me this?"**

"Well because they didn't really tell me they were talking about it and they thought I was asleep." She gasped realizing she had just confessed to listening to a private conversation and could get in trouble. I reminded her it was rude and bad manners to listen to other's conversation.

"I'm sorry Edward but I was really falling asleep but I could still hear their voices, but when Emmy said he wished he could still sleep I got curious....can I please show you what happened." she took my hand and showed me what had happened.

_It had happened on Sunday when everyone except Emmett and Jasper went hunting. We had told Bella, Alice, Rose and Esme were going shopping and I would be helping Carlisle in the hospital, she had wanted to come with me but I told her she would have more fun with Em and Jazz she had accepted but was not happy. Em and Jazz had played hide and seek with her then they colored with her finally putting on her favorite movies first The Little Mermaid and then Beauty and the Beast sometime during the movie she started to feel sleepy she closed her eyes and cuddle with Emmett she could still feel his hands on her hair that's when she faintly heard Emmett._

"_Sometimes I wish I could still do that?" she heard Emmett say._

I could feel her curiosity and her desire to continue to stay awake; she was tired from their playtime earlier.

"_What?" Jazz asked_

"_Sleeping, look at her Jazz she looks so peaceful........I'm scared what if she hates us when we tell her she's adopted....I know she know we are all adopted but I can't imagine being her age and to find out that the people you thought were your parents aren't really.....and there's the whole vampire thing what if she becomes afraid of us.....I don't think I can bare it if she left us and Eddie what will that do to him?_

"_I don't know Em....I think she'll be upset and will want to know what happened to her real parents...but I also think she will be happy....she loves us so much especially Edward she couldn't bear to hurt him."_

"_Do you really think she will figure it out Eddie already said she was getting suspicious because we don't eat, were cold, pale and don't go out when it's sunny.....but we could all take turns and eat with her I don't care if human food is revolting and we have to throw up later I'll do anything for her and for the other stuff, Carlisle can come up with some kind of illness that gives us cold and pale skin and that's why we can't go outside when it's sunny."_

"_Em, you heard Alice she can't see the outcome, especially if Bella keeps changing her mind. She said it herself Bella wanted to ask Edward many times about our differences but every time she changed her mind and the visions changed. Just look at what happened today she had told us last night that we would play dolls with her and she would insist that we make cookies so Carlisle could take them to the hospital, but she changed her mind and the vision changed. It's very hard for Alice to really see Bella's future because she is a child and like all children they change their minds frequently......Bella may be a child but she is very intelligent for her age don't you think it would be even more suspicious if we suddenly started eating with her?"_

It had amazed me how she was able to contain her emotions, she was listening to a very intense conversation and she was able to fool two vampires into believing she was asleep. However, I could tell she was pushing her emotions on Jasper, her need to reassure Emmett that she loved her family and would never leave.

That was all Bella had wanted to show me but it was enough, she then showed me what she was thinking when she heard this conversation at first she thought Emmett and Jasper were playing a trick on her but she continued to think about it and it still didn't make sense she had remembered some of the scary movies about vampires that Emmett had let her watch when he was taking care of her, of course she had caught her mistake and tried to block the memories I had seen but it was too late, I gave her a look that meant we would be having a conversation about that later and I would definitely be talking to Emmett about that.

But something about a certain vampire movie named "Twilight" caught my interest apparently she had a little crush on the leading actor she didn't know his name but in the movie his name was Robert Pattinson he was the vampire she noted the difference between the vampires in the movie and us in "Twilight" they slept in coffins, their eyes were red, they lived in dark and scary places, and they burned in the sun and they had fangs. She knew we didn't sleep in coffins because apparently she had woken up one night when Alice, Jasper, and I were hunting and Carlisle was at work she saw Esme cleaning the kitchen rather quickly she looked blurry, Emmett was playing a video game and Rose was flipping through a magazine. She saw the clock and it read 3:21am, the next morning she asked them how they slept Emmett told her he had the best sleep of his life, Rose said it was fine and Esme told she slept great, she knew they had just lied to her. She asked me where I was that night of course she was blocking her thoughts with a song, not knowing what she had seen the night before I told her I had been playing with my piano she remembered seeing the piano but I was not near it.

She let it go, deciding we would tell her in time, she didn't like the fact that we had a secret and were keeping it from her. Several months went by and she heard Jazz and Em's conversation that is when she started trying to figure a way to know what happened to us in the sun, she did not think we burned because our house was always light and airy from the windows.

Her next thought showed me that she had been watching the weather channel when Alice came home from shopping she noticed her watching and asked her why she wanted to know how the weather would be she said that if was going to be sunny she wanted to have a "lazy day" were she didn't get dressed and would be in her pj's all day and would just lounge around. Alice thought it was so cute and checked the future and informed Bella of the next sunny day, which coincidentally fell on the day Alice, Jasper, Esme, Rose and I would go hunting, we had discovered an overpopulation of wolfs near Canada, we would be gone all day but Carlisle and Emmett would be left to take care of Bella. Carlisle was in his office lost in his books and Emmett was tucking Bella in for her afternoon nap, but my little angel wanted answers, she had snuck outside when she noticed Emmett playing his video game and put her favorite stuffed animal a lion name Eddie, near her swings. Therefore, when Emmett tucked her in she noticed Eddie was missing and after putting on the best puppy face Emmett agreed to look for him. I was shocked that Emmett had not realized that Bella was playing him she told him exactly where she had put Eddie, but how can I complain when she puts that face nobody can deny her anything. She quickly left her bed and went to her window and that is where she saw him glittering. She noticed Emmett looking up to her window and wasn't sure if he had seen her so she went back into bed and pretended to sleep she felt Emmett placing Eddie in her arms and she quietly thanked him.

"Edward I didn't want to hurt Emmy I swear.....I knew "Twilight" was just a movie.....you sparkle in the sun......Eddie can I see you one day in sun please?" My angel told me in her mind. How could I deny her.

"Yes, love on the next sunny day I'll let you see me." What would have been the point in lying to her she had heard Em and Jazz's conversation and had seen Emmet in the sun. "Bella, I have to speak to the family, they are worried about you and what you just told us....so how about I put on a movie and then when we finish talking I'll come get you and then you can ask us any question you may have ok?"

Bella agreed took my hand in her thought she asked me if she could watch "Twilight." I would have to talk to her about this little crush; I could not help but feel a little jealous.

"Edward can you please fast forward it until Robert comes on I don't really want to hear Kristen's story."

Once Bella was settled with a huge smile on her face as sighing, dramatically as she saw Robert profess his love to Kristen I had to really stop myself from ripping the video tape to shred because I am certain that not only would it scare Bella but it would also upset her. As I made my way back to the kitchen, I was bombarded with the thought of six minds.

"**Ok to answer your questions yes, Bella knows we are vampires, and yes in a way Emmett and Jasper told her, but it's not their fault please to listen to me and then we can figure this mess out....This happened last Sunday when we went hunting Bella had stayed with Emmett and Jasper, Alice you had told them what they would be doing that day do you remember....but your vision did not happen instead they played hide and seek, colored and watched some movies...I know we were hunting and you didn't get the vision of Bella falling asleep or rather pretending to sleep while hearing a very interesting conversation between Emmett and Jasper."**

"Edward there is now way we didn't realize she wasn't asleep....what we talked about...her emotions and her heartbeat would have alerted us that she was awake.....are you sure that's when she found out?" said Jasper.

"**Jazz I saw her memory...she was in control of her emotions because Emmett confessed that he missed sleeping, Bella thought he was playing a trick on her...she had know for some time that we somehow always knew when she wasn't sleeping or when she would wake up....she also knows how Emmett is always playing around being the goofy brother that he is and she knows that he can almost always convince you to go along with him whether it's betting or pranking people....but then he broke down and told you his fears.....I felt her need to reassure him that she would never leave us.....and you picked that up Jazz, I am not saying that if Bella had not been there you would have ignored him, that's not what I am saying, of course you would have listened to your brother and you would have talked to him....so not only did you have your feelings to help Emmett but you had Bella's and Emmett was so fearful of losing her that she was in a way ignored."**

"I'm so sorry.....I didn't realize she was listening.....I just can't lose her, she reminds me so much of my little sister.....she died when she was only eight.....I was thirteen and proud to be a big brother...I was going to fight the boys away from her, follow her on her first date, protect her, be there for her....but she got sick and we didn't have a lot of money...the medicine was too expensive to buy...I remember getting a job in the local grocery store to save up the money for her medicine...but then she got worse and it was too late....after that mom kinda got numb and kept her room like a shrine then later killed herself. I got sent to the orphanage, when I turned 18 I got a job saved my money....I wanted to make a future for myself, I had finally saved enough to leave....that's why I was in the woods that day...my friends were giving me a farewell hunting party I had saved enough money to leave home...the bank was going to reposes our house and with my brothers and sister living their lives there was no reason to pay for the house....please don't think I am trying to replace my sister with Bella...I don't know how to explain it but I feel a connection towards her...not like Eddie's a different one...protective, brotherly...like she's meant to be with us, forever...I just can't see us without her anymore....I feel like we were all meant to be together but were born in different times and that's why we became vampires to complete our destiny....there has to be a reason why Eddie found her before her bitch of a mother damaged her and even though her father loved her he couldn't protect not the way we can. Emmett said

"**Em it's not your fault we were going to tell her eventually...don't blame yourself......anyways she heard about Alice's gift, of how we were going to invent some kind of disease....she doesn't really care that we are cold and pale but was curious about why we didn't' go out when it was sunny she started comparing some of the movies about vampires that she had seen, thanks to Emmett, now she has a little crush on that vampire in "Twilight."**

"She sure blushed when he came on the screen, she totally denied it but her heartbeats gave her away...I finally got her to confess the little crush she has on him, _ask her Eddie you will love her answer_...oh and by the way let her put up that damm poster I got her of him she's afraid to ask you because she thinks you are going to say "no" and take it away from her...you should see her when you leave she goes up to her room and stares at it holding that lion of hers wearing a shirt she stole from your closet she does that for like 15 minutes then hides the shirt and poster before leaving her room." Emmett said

"Emmett you shouldn't spy on her like that" Esme scolded him

"I don't that little girl makes me stay with her she even wanted me to wear one of Edward's shirt, like she does thank god it wouldn't fit otherwise it would have been very difficult to explain why I suddenly smelt like Edward. She says we are the official "Robert Fan Club" she of course is the president and I am the vice president....the only good thing about it is it only happens when I am the only one left when the rest of you go hunting ...thank god...if I knew I was going to be subjected to that kind of torture I would have never let her watch that damm movie....and that's the only one she wants to watch, over and over and never from the beginning she wants to see it when "Robert" first makes his appearance....I wouldn't be surprised if she has his lines memorized already." Emmett said

"**Anyway there's no point in hiding the truth from Bella now, but we have to figure out what we are going to tell her about her birth parents?"**

"We could always tell her the truth." Alice said

"**NO, I will not lose her."**

"We could say her mother died giving birth, and her father died due to a gunshot wound, he was a cop and the guy robbing the store panicked and started shooting. I was his doctor and he begged me to take care of his daughter, Edward was working at the hospital too, he saw Bella, felt the need to protect her and we adopted her." Carlisle said

"**Alice, can you see how this will turn out, if we tell her she's from Forks or do we have to lie about that too.....I would like for her to know some truth in this, I know how much our human memories are treasured especially where we are from, and I would like to bestow that gift to Bella...even if everything else is a lie."**

"I don't see any problems if you tell her where she's from....because about a year ago I stopped seeing Bella's father....I had a vision of him fishing then everything turned black.....you all know what that means..I tried looking for him but I could never see him....obviously I can't see the dead, there are no headstones because they were cremated." Alice said

"We could have Jenks make the paperwork....she'll have to have a different last name, especially if we ever go back to Forks ." Jasper said

"**Masen, that will be her human last name, then she became Cullen when Carlisle and Esme adopted her, that way we wouldn't need to ask her to change her last name if we ever went to Forks, it would make her suspicious."**

"Won't it make her suspicious if you and her had the same last name?" Emmett said

"**No, it's a common last name; I've had six professors with that last name."**

"Okay so have we all decided this is what we are going to do....very well Jasper contact Jenks have him draw up the necessary papers." Carlisle said

I brought Bella back and sat her in my lap, she was very quiet. So, I asked her if she had any questions, she did, and we answered them all. We told her "story" she was sad, but was happy to belong to our family. After that she started calling Esme and Carlisle "mom and dad," they were thrilled. She was happy and content to know there were not any more secrets being kept from her. It pained me to know that there was one secret she did not know and would never know, she was home with us, with me where she belongs forever.

I eventually got Bella to tell me about her little crush on Robert, she didn't notice I was touching her hand and I could see her thoughts. She only liked him because he reminded her of me we acted very gentlemanly, played the piano, and loved a brown haired girl, the differences were his eyes were red, but she preferred my topaz ones, she even had Emmett color his eyes on her poster topaz and his hair too. Mine was bronze and had a disheveled look where as his was more muddy brown and had short hair and spiky at the top, but her favorite comparison was that his pet name for Kristen was "love" the same pet name I often called her.

"Edward, read to me, please with sugar on top" a sweet little voice broke me of my thoughts she was holding her favorite book Beauty and the Beast, that was another thing Bella loved, books she loved going book shopping with me, she would wonder hours in the children's book section. Most children would be bored after a few minutes but not my Bella.

I placed Bella in my lap and begun to read to her she was dressed in her favorite blue nightgown, Alice tried to dress her in pink outfits, but Bella insisted that if she had to wear anything Alice bought it would have to be in blue, everyone knew she only liked that color because it was my favorite. Nearly reaching the ending of the book I noticed Bella was fast asleep, I touched her cheek and saw myself in her dreams, we were attempting to play chess. She had seen Alice and I play and she wanted to play too of course she was too young to understand the game and I obviously let her win. It was quite hilarious when she played with Emmett, Bella had the tendency to change the rules in her favor, confusing Emmett in the process, and anytime he tried to mirror her play she would change it saying that rule had exceeded the number of times used. It agitated Emmett to an extend that he would sulk or forfeit. I wasn't worried of spoiling her because every time she saw Emmett upset she would cheer him up and they would run off and play something else. Emmett was definitely Bella's favorite playmate; he would come up with the silliest games and would keep her entertained for hours. But like everything good, Emmett had a bad habit of introducing Bella to junk food, candy or anything he saw on TV, he thought she would enjoy and what 4-year-old would say "No I don't want the chocolate, I would like some vegetables please." definitely not my Bella. Emmett loved giving her candy right before she ate or before she went to bed, his excuse was he loved seeing her hyper. I told him if he continued doing it, I would tell Rosalie, who had broken her new heels and ripped her new dress, to say that he was afraid was an understatement.

The entire family except for Emmett and I had gone hunting, I had asked Bella the previous night if she would help me trick Emmett she agreed right away. I told Esme I would go food shopping so she could go hunting we were all forbidden to take Bella with us, after she learned the truth and Emmett started introducing her to junk food he would give her a list of things he saw on TV and she was to tell him how it tasted. Emmett didn't want to know he just loved seeing her hyper because she said and did the silliest things. Esme came up with the solution after I came back with $75 worth of junk food and a chocolate covered Bella, yea she wasn't too happy about that, but how could I deny my little one, once you look into her brown eyes and that little face your puddy in her tiny hands of course Bella was not supposed to know, I would leave Emmett in charge (scary I know, but I would not actually leave him alone long) he would see me leave, but I would run back home. Bella would ask him to play dress up with her; they would dress the opposite of what they were. He could have easily come up with the idea that he was dressing up as a human male, but my goofball brother loss all if any intelligence when he was in his Bella play mode. Bella would were some of my clothes and Emmett would dress up like a girl. He had made the mistake of forgetting what pile of Rosalie's clothes would be donated and which were the new ones she had just bought, he ended up putting on her favorite new dress and new heels. It was amazing how far the material stretched; he did manage to break the heel.

They were playing and being silly for about 30 min. meanwhile I had installed a camcorder in the room they were playing, recording their entire playtime. I ran back to my car laughing my ass off and went back home. Emmett had heard my car and changed before I reached the door. I had asked him why Bella was in my clothes but he just said she had missed me and wanted to wear my clothes. He helped me bring the bags in and put everything up, and then I told him that dress he wore this evening was the new dress Rosalie had ordered from Paris. I left the kitchen laughing and leaving a shocked Emmett behind, plotting on ways to get me back and replacing the dress and shoes he had destroyed.


End file.
